


Baka sa Susunod

by jiseullgi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst?, F/F, hintayan ng langit, kelan ba ako nagsulat na hindi angst, maraming death scene, multiple lifetime
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiseullgi/pseuds/jiseullgi
Summary: Ang mga pusa ay mayroong siyam na buhay, habang ang mga tao ay ipinagkalooban ng kapangyarihang gawin itong sampu. Sampung ikot, siyam na ulit, kasama ang taong handang sumugal ng ilang beses para maatim ang buhay kasama ang taong minamahal niya, ‘yun ay kung papalarin silang mahanap ang isa’t-isa nang paulit-ulit.“Handa ka bang makilala ako uli?”“Kahit ilang beses pa yan.”
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 12





	Baka sa Susunod

**Author's Note:**

> sarili kong interpretasyon ng hintayan ng langit :-)
> 
> dinnie, para sayo ‘to, sana hindi ka mapagod (choz) otw na yung benteng jowa na in-order ko para sayo.

Kakaiba ang huni ng hangin sa nilalakaran niya. Hawak-hawak niya ang litrato ng kanyang irog na nasawi sa giyera laban sa mga Espanyol.

Sumunod siya rito pagkatapos ng ilang dekada na may basbas ng kanyang asawa at mga anak.

“Hyun.” Nilingon niya ang tawag nito, ganoon pa rin ang itsura ni Sel. Maganda, kitang-kita pa rin sa malayo ang pagkamaangas nito.

“Ito na ba ang langit, Sel?”

Ngumisi siya at inabot ang kamay niya, “Papunta pa lamang tayo doon.”

Pumasok sila sa isang silid na kulay-abo.

Nakatitig sa kanila ang isang matikas na lalaki. Mukhang naka-angat ito nung buhay pa siya, ayon sa kanyang porma.

“Maupo ka, matagal ka na naming inaantay.” Wika nito.

“Ito po ba ang kalangitan?”

“Siguro ay nanghihinayang ka na maagang ibinawi sayo si Sel, tama ba?”

“Oho. Eh kaso wala naman na akong magagawa roon, ang mahalaga eh magkasama na kami uli sa langit o kung saan man.”

Umismid ang mama, “Paano kung sabihin kong mayroon kang magagawa? Kayo.” Inilipat niya ang tingin niya kay Sel na kanina pa walang imik sa pinag-uusapan, na mukhang alam na niya ang nais ipabatid ng lalaki sa harap nila.

“Teka, eh sino ka ba?”

“Ako ang bantay ng gitna, ang taga-balanse ng langit at ng lupa. Ang nag-iisang may kapangyarihan para magbigay ng tsansang ito sa kung sino man ang humiling.”

“Tsansang ano?”

“Na mabuhay uli sa susunod.” Sumagot na si Seulgi, hinigpitan niya ang hawak sa kamay ni Irene. “Bibigyan niya tayo ng pagkakataon sa susunod na buhay, Hyun.”

“Yun ay kung papayag kayo at handa kayong harapin ang kahit ano mang pangyayari. Hindi ko hawak ang kapalaran niyo, kaya hindi ko garantisado ang muli niyong pagkikita. Nasa sa inyo na iyon, at sa tadhana.

“Handa ka bang makilala ako uli?”

“Kahit ilang beses pa yan.”

  
  


**Ikalawa**

Palinga-linga siyang pumanhik sa ikalawang palapag ng paborito nilang pansitan sa may Binondo. Kabilin-bilinan sa sulat na maging alerto siya sa paligid niya dahil baka mayroong sumusunod.

Naupo siya sa pinakadulong parte ng silid, kung saan walang bintana. Nag-order na siya para sa kanilang dalawa, kahit na alam niyang hindi naman magtatagal ang kikitain niya.

Tumingin siya sa kanyang mamahaling relo, na labing-dalawa lang ang nagmamay-ari sa buong mundo, sampung minuto na ang nagkakalipas. Isa’t-kalahating oras lang ang hiningi niya sa kanyang drayber, ni hindi nga alam nito na magkikita sila.

Mahirap na, baka isumbong siya sa tatay niyang Congressman.

Masyado siyang spaced out, hindi niya namalayan na may umukupa na ng upuan sa tapat niya. Nakayuko ito, at sumisigaw ng itim ang kasuotan. Itim na bucket hat, itim na windbreaker, itim na pantalon. Kung hindi lang niya nakilala ang amoy nito, baka napagkamalan na niya siyang snatcher.

“You’re late.” Ngiwing sambit ni Irene.

The other snorted, “Pasensya na.” Inangat niya ang kanyang ulo at nginitian ito. “Naipit ako, nag-check sila ng pasahero sa bus.”

“Ayos ka lang ba? Nakilala ka ba?”

“Hindi sila nakaabot sa upuan ko, nakakasagabal na kasi sa daan.”

Bumuntong-hininga si Irene at sumandal. “Nasabi ko na ‘to ng ilang beses, but please naman mag-ingat ka, Seulgi.”

Inilapit ni Seulgi ang ulo niya sa mesa, “Opo, kamahalan.”

Irene debated in her head kung tatawa ba siya. _Is it right to laugh? May karapatan ba akong tumawa sa sitwasyon namin? Sa sitwasyon niya?_

“Ilang beses ko na rin sinabi na huwag kang masyadong nag-iisip kapag magkasama tayo.” Humalukipkip siya at ngumuso.

Hindi mawari ni Irene kung paano nagagawang umakto ni Seulgi na para bang walang nangyayari; na para bang hindi siya pinaghahanap ng militar at ng mga tauhan ni Marcos dahil sa patuloy niyang pakikipagbakbakan sa gitna ng Martial Law.

Parang walang nakatutok na baril sa ulo niya, na kahit anong oras ay maaring kalabitin.

“Bakit ka nakipagkita? Do you need help hiding?”

“Namiss kasi kita.” Sabi niya habang nakatitig sa mga mata ni Irene.

Hinanap niya sa mga mata nito ang kanyang nararamdaman, pero wala. Simula nang mag full-time activist si Seulgi, nahirapan na si Irene na basahin ito, causing her to worry more for her lover.

Kaya napagdesisyunan nilang maghiwalay na lamang.

Hindi naman sa nabawasan ang pagmamahal at pag-aalala nito sa kanya, but as per Seulgi, mas madali ito sa kanila sakali mang hindi na siya bumalik.

Napapalunok si Irene kapag sumasagi ito sa isipan niya. Nangako siyang hindi na niya ito hahayaang makabagabag, but she can’t conceal her fear.

Just the thought of losing Seulgi makes her weak, what more if it already happened?

“Ayun, nakakatuwa kalahating hektarya ang nataniman ko ng bigas nung andun ako. Kaibigan ko na rin yung mga kalabaw doon pati na rin yu-“ Napatigil sa pagkekwento si Seulgi kaya’t tinuon ni Irene ang atensyon niya rito.

Blankong nakatitig si Seulgi sa may hagdan. Sinundan ni Irene ang kanyang line of sight, at nakita ang isang lalaking may sinesenyas sa kanya, tumango naman si Seulgi at ibinalik ang kanyang mga mata kay Irene.

“Kailangan ko nang umalis, mahal.”

Mahal. Parang tinaga si Irene nang muli siyang tawagin nito gamit ang pangalang iyon.

“May problema ba?”

At gaya ng nakagawian, nginitian lang siya nito. “Wala.” Lumapit siya sa kanyang tinatangi at hinalikaan ito sa bunbunan, “Sa susunod, dadalhan kita ng biko.”

“May susunod pa?”

“Oo naman, nanghihina ako kapag namimiss kita eh.”

Pinanood niyang maglakad muli si Seulgi papalayo sa kanya. Hindi niya alam kung kailan uli sila magkikita. Linggo, buwan, o taon ang maaring abutin..posible ring hindi na.

  
  
  
  


At gaya ng kinatatakutan niya, kasama sa mga nadakip at napatay na mga aktibista nung sumunod na buwan si Seulgi.

  
  
  


**Ikatlo**

Dali-dali siyang tumakbo sa kaisa-isang bus papunta ng syudad, higit-higit ang babaeng isang taon na niyang iniibig.

“Irene, dalian mo.” Pangiti ngunit hingal niyang sabi. “Kailangan pa ba kitang isalabay?”

“Huwag, nakakahiya.” Sagot niya, mamula-mula pa ang pisngi.

Sa kabutihang palad, nagawang parahin ni Seulgi ang papaalis na bus. Medyo matagal ito bago huminto gawa ng pagkaluma bilang isa ito sa lilimang bus na mayroon sa kanila. Hindi pa kasi naibibigay ng kasalukuyang Presidente ang ipinangako niyang dagdag transportasyon para sa kanilang nayon.

Naupo sila sa pinakalikod ng bus, ang paboritong pwesto ni Seulgi.

Masaya niyang itinapik ang bakanteng upuan sa may bintana.

Kumunot ang noo niya at ngusong tumingin dito, “Hindi ba gusto mo diyan?”

“Ikaw din, diba? Gusto ko kumportable ka.”

“Ikaw naman ang hindi kumportable.”

“Kumportable ako, basta kasama kita.”

Nag-iwas ng tingin si Irene, at tahimik na naupo sa tabi ni Seulgi. Naghalumbaba siya at tumingin sa bintana. Nilasap niya ang hangin na dumadampi sa kanya, pakiramdam niya ay niyayakap siya nito.

“Napakasarap talaga ng simoy ng hangin sa atin, ‘no?”

Bahagya niyang nilingon ang kasama niya, nakapikit ito, nakangiti na tila ba’y nakikinig siya sa paborito niyang kantang umiikot sa plaka.

“Lagi mo naman ito nilalanghap, anong kaibahan?”

Ibinaba niya ang ulo niya at tinignan sa mata si Irene, “Iba kapag nandito na mismo sa harap mo.”

Napalunok si Irene. Hindi niya mawari kung hangin pa ba ang pinag-uuspan nila, o baka’y dinadahan-dahan na ni Seulgi ang ipinaalam niya sa kanya nung nakaraang linggo na importanteng sasabihin nito.

“Paano mo naman nasabi iyan?”

Nagkibit-balikat ito at kinapitan ang ibabaw ng upuan sa harapan niya. Tinitigan niya ang bintana sa kanyang gilid. “Nagising na lang ako iba na pala nararamdaman ko, mas gusto ko na pala ng mas higit pa sa nakagawin.” Inilipat niya ang tingin niya sa mata ni Irene. “Gusto ko na pala na laging nandito sa harap ko.”

“Yung hangin?”

Umiling siya, “Ikaw.”

Gulat at kaba ang naramdaman ni Irene. Hindi naman sa hindi parehas ang nararamdaman nito para sa kaibigan niya, baka nga’y mas matagal pa niyang ibinitbit ang nararamdaman niya kaysa rito, nabigla lang siya dahil akala niya’y mamaya pa sila magkakalaharan ng damdamin.

“Seul-“

Isang malakas na irit ang kanilang narinig pagkaliko nila sa matirik na daan pababa ng bundok.

Kitang-kita ni Irene mula sa pinakalikuran ang mukha ng drayber sa harapan, mabilis na lumagatak ang pawis nito nang pilit niyang inaapakan ang preno ng bus. Hindi gumagana.

Ang mga tao ay nagsimula na ring mataranta, kahit na pilit silang pinapakalma. Isang malalim na bangin ang nag-aantay sa kanila sa loob ng limang minuto kung hindi makakagawa ng paraan ang drayber.

Bumilis at bumibigat na rin ang kabog ng dibdib ni Irene. Hindi niya alam kung paano sila makakaligtas sa trahedyang nag-aantay, kaya’t nagpapasalamat na lang siya sa mahigpit na hawak ng kamay ni Seulgi, kahit papaano ay pinadama nitong ligtas siya.

Kahit kamatayan na ang nag-aabang sa kanila.

Ang pagputok ng isang gulong sa likod ng bus ang kumpirmasyon na ito na nga ang huling byahe nila nang magkasama.

Lalong humigpit ang hawak ni Seulgi sa kamay ni Irene, “Natatakot ka ba?”

Takot? Masyado atang mababaw ang salitang iyon para ilarawan ang nasa isip niya ngayon.

“Sandal ka sa balikat ko.” Inilalayan niya ito, pilit na pinipigilan ang pag nginig ng kanyang kamay. Ayaw na niyang dagdagan pa ang takot ni Irene. “Tumingin ka lang sa kamay natin.”

Sinunod ito ni Irene. 

“Hindi madamot ang mundo, alam kong hindi pa ‘to ang huli para sa atin.” 

Dahan-dahang tumingin si Irene kay Seulgi, nakita niya ang panginginig ng labi nito at ang patuloy na pag-iyak niya. Kalmado lang ang boses ni Seulgi mula pa kanina kaya nawala ang takot ni Irene nang mapagtanto niya kung paanong kanina pa nakapagsalita si Seulgi na walang halong paghikbi. 

Pinunasan niya ang luha sa gilid ng mata nito at sumandal sa kanyang dibdib, kinulong siya ni Seulgi sa mga bisig nito.

“Minamahal kita, Irene.”

“Mamahalin pa kita, Seulgi.”

  
  
  


Ang huling ibinitbit nila bago ang salubong ng liwanag ay isang matamis na halik na hanggang sa susunod ay kanilang bibitbitin.

  
  
  
  
  


**Ikaapat**

"Marriage is a beautiful sacrament, but having to spend a lifetime, or until your succeeding lives if you’re that lucky, with someone you love the most, that's the real deal. And I genuinely hope that you two will have that." She mindlessly recited. “What do you think? Okay ba?” Inaantay niyang tumingin sa kanya ang girlfriend niyang nagluluto sa maliit nilang kusina.

They really should move out one of these days.

“Maganda naman.” Kumento nito, “But Onu, you sound like you’re threatening the lovely couple.”

“Aba dapat lang, she’s not getting any younger, and high school na si Minjeong soon.” Seulgi ranted. “If this is just some act to get back at her ex-wife, then I’m not tolerating this.”

“Ang init naman ng ulo mo, Prosec.” Irene slowly walked toward Jisoo’s former Junior Associate, now Regional Prosecutor. “You’re scared to see Jisoo hurt again, are you?”

Seulgi sighs, inangat niya ang ulo niya so that Irene can sit. “Yes.”

“Jisoo has been patient with you nung ikaw ang nagmumukmok.”

“Yes, but, hindi lang naman si Jisoo ang nasaktan ng malala, Onu.”

Irene nods, she caresses Seulgi’s hair. “I know, I was there.”

“Jisoo showing an ounce of uncertainty with this marriage can automatically open the gate to another heartache for her and Minjeong.” Seulgi looks at Irene. “And I don’t want that.”

“Prosec, my love, normal lang ang magkaroon ng cold feet.”

“I, pwedeng-pwede ipang-depensa ni Jennie ‘to kung mag-di-divorce sila, na sana ay hindi mangyari.”

Irene chuckled at pinitik ang noo ni Seulgi. She then proceeded to massage her temples after, “Masyado nang legal ang view mo, hindi po lawyer ang kailangan ni Jisoo ngayon kung hindi ang kaibigan niya.”

Seulgi sighs at sumiksik sa tiyan ni Irene, “I’m sorry, I can’t help it.”

“How about we talk about the dream we had last night?”

Tumingin si Seulgi sa kanya at ngumuso, “Do you really think that’s us in our past life? Hindi future?”

Irene tapped her shoulder para i-angat ang ulo nito, she gestured Seulgi na umusog para makatabi ito sa kanya. They’re too lazy para ayusin ang sofa bed, kaya they settle na magsiksikan na lang. Seulgi adjusts herself sideways to give more space for Irene. She envelopes her in a hug, and the latter finds herself resting her head on Seulgi’s neck.

“The setting is very 80’s para maging future siya.”

“Do you think that means something? Ano pinapahiwatig sa atin ng kung sino man na asa itaas when they gave us the same dream?”

Irene looks at her life-long partner, not knowing Seulgi’s eyes were already waiting for hers, “Maybe they’re saying that we finally made it.”

“This is our tenth life?”

“Maybe?”

  
  


Unbeknownst to them, they weren’t even on the half of it.

  
  


**Ika-lima**

She took a deep breath and one last look at the busy crowd inside the hall before finally turning right. She walked past the bridesmaids, who just finished their photoshoot. Some greeted her with enthusiasm, and some with confusion. But one stared at her like she’s about to terrorize the wedding.

Seulgi snickered which made Wendy’s eyebrows furrow further. “What’s with the fa-“

“Anong ginagawa mo rito?” Nakapamewang niyang tanong.

“I came to see her, hindi pa ba siya ready?”

“You do know na of all the people who isn’t allowed to see her, ikaw ang nasa pinakatuktok ng listahan?”

“I’m aware.” Seulgi smiles. “It’s just that she texted me last night, nagging once again about the chocolates na hindi ko pinadala sa kanya while I was in London.”

“Hindi ba yan makakapag-antay after the ceremony? Para namang hindi kayo magkikita.”

“I’m afraid not.”

Wendy sighs defeatedly. She knows she’ll never win an argument with Seulgi, and dahil na rin she’s tired running around, fulfilling her duty as Irene’s maid-of-honor. “But the tradition…”

“A tradition is still a tradition, whether I see her or not. And trust me, the wedding will take place.”

“Hay nako ang kulit mo, sige na. Bilisan mo na lang ha? Malapit na magtawag ng entourage.”

Seulgi nods and hugs Wendy. “Thank you, you did a great job today.”

“Pumunta ka na bago pa magbago isip ko.”

  
  


Seulgi knocked three times before gently opening the door.

The bride slowly turned her head and was greeted with a radiant smile, one that she loved through the years.

Her visitor was in awe nang makita niyang nakasuot na ang wedding dress niya, “You look so beautiful, pwede ba tayo magpakasal now na?”

Irene tittered at pinalo ang braso nito, “Sira!” She pointed to the chair in front of her. “Upo ka. I can’t believe you actually came.”

Seulgi dramatically covered her mouth and gasped, “Hala, invited naman ako diba?”

“Gago!” Irene tries not to laugh too hard, ayaw niyang masira ang make-up niya. “What I meant was, dinayo mo pa ako.”

“Nanghingi ka kaya ng chocolate.”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Irene, “Nagdala ka!?”

Seulgi revealed the bars of chocolate she brought and hid on her back simula pa kanina.

“Gago!! I can’t eat that now!!” She whines.

“Edi don’t. Mamaya mo na kainin, i-ref mo muna diyan.”

“But I want one.”

Seulgi tsked. “Irene, gusto mo bang pumutok butones ng dress mo?”

“Umalis ka na nga rito, Seulgi. Baka hindi ako makapagpigil.”

Seulgi laughs and leans back, the nervousness she felt earlier finally subsides as she felt the atmosphere grew lighter the more they laugh.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Irene says.

"It wouldn't be worth it in the end if I didn't show up, would it?"

Irene bows her head and smiles to herself. Seulgi showing up minutes before she gives her life to another person is the only gift she wanted from her. It means the younger one between them is ready to bury the past, their past.

She’s beyond thankful, because her presence meant days of regret wouldn’t haunt her down.

“Bawi na lang tayo next life?”

Seulgi looks at Irene’s eyes with so much regret and longing, “And to the next ones, I promise.”

  
  


**Ika-anim**

10-year old Seulgi never imagined herself walking down the cold halls of a hospital nang ganito kaaga.

She always wakes up at 8:30, brushes her teeth, eats breakfast, and heads outside para makalaro ang best friend niyang si Irene maghapon.

It’s been her routine ever since the girl moved into their neighborhood.

Well, it used to be her routine, before a truck ran over poor little Irene.

Ilang buwan nang nasa tulog si Irene, and just 2 hours ago biglang siyang nag-seizure, which is very rare for people under coma.

Seulgi feels hurt every time she sees the amount of tubes and needles na nakapasak kay Irene. She cries herself to sleep and dreams of Irene telling her na nahihirapan na siya.

Mahigpit ang hawak niya sa tatlong piraso ng sunflower na pinitas niya sa garden ng kanyang lola. Nakatungtong siya sa upuan while looking at her best friend’s almost lifeless body.

She squatted down and reached her hand. “Irene, I’m love you. Sweet dreams, don’t let the bed bugs bite.”

And Irene responded, by displaying a flat line on the cardiac monitor.

**Ika-pito**

  
  


Ang mundo ay patuloy na iikot, wala ka man dito.

Ang oras ay patuloy na tatakbo, kahit hindi siya dumating.

Mabubuhay ka, mabubuhay siya, hindi man kayo magtagpo.

  
  


**Ika-walo**

Napapikit siya nang maramdaman niya ang simoy ng hangin na sumalubong sa kanya pagkarating niya sa may dalampasigan. Nilabas niya ang film camera ng kasama niya at kinuhanan ang sumisilip na bukangliwayway sa dulo ng karagatan.

Napangiti siya after 3 shots at muling sinigawan ang matalik niyang kaibigan na hindi pa rin nakakarating. “Ano ba, SG! Ang bagal mo uunahan ka pa ng araw!”

“Baka nakakalimutan mong…” Hingal niyang sabi “...trenta’y sais na ako!”

“Hindi ka kasi nag-eexercise! Bilisan mo ayan na yung sunrise!”

“Oo na! Ito na nga eh!”

Agad siyang naupo sa buhanginan pagkarating niya. Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Joo at binasa ng tubig, “Baduy mo naupo agad!”

Tinapik niya gilid niya, “Papanoorin nga natin ‘yung sunrise, diba? Kaya nga tayo nag stop over, diba?”

Inirapan siya nito ngunit sumunod din. “Andito nanaman tayo, SG.”

“Ano, gusto mo ba mag-open forum uli?”

“Sira!” Hinampas niya ang binti nito. “Ang tanda na natin para diyan, utang-uta na ako sa drama.”

Tumango siya, “Oo, kaya nga hindi tayo nag-work.”

Joohyun smiled bitterly, and stared at the horizon in front of them. Malapit nang umahon muli ang araw. “But at least, we saved our friendship for the second time.

“Hindi ko kakayanin ‘yun, Joo. You gone completely in my life, parang namatay na rin ako.”

“OA mo.” Pagkabig niya rito. Tumayo na siya at naglakad palapit sa dagat. “Pero ako rin siguro.”

“Mahal mo ako eh.”

Napatigil sa paglalakad si Joo, nakipagtitigan siya kay SG, “Oo naman.” Pag-aamin niya. “Mahal na mahal.”

“Huwag ka nga ang drama mo! Ew! Yuck!” Binato niya ng buhangin si Joo at tumayo na, kabisado na niya ito kaya alam niyang gaganti siya.

“Aba! Bumalik ka rito!”

Tumakbo siya nang hindi nililingon ang isa. Nang hingalin siya, nakita niyang busy na pala siya magliwaliw sa tubig. Nakapamewang niyang tinignan si Joohyun, bigla itong bumata sa kanyang paningin. Suddenly, 4th year college na uli si Joo, the only difference is, she’s happier now than she was back then. Wala nang bakas ng kahapon sa mga mata nito, ang ngiti niya’y hindi na rin naiilang.

Hindi na niya nais pang sumubok uli.

Naging isang habulan ang mga nakaraang taon para sa kanila, palipat-lipat lang ng taya, pilit na sinasagwan ang maalong karagatan kahit na sa huli ay ibinabalik lang din sila sa dalampasigan.

Baka nga hindi sila ang para sa isa’t-isa.

Maybe they’re meant to spend this lifetime as best friends.

  
  


**Ika-siyam**

  
  


_It is when you're weary that you see her trying to wear off the tiredness inside you._

"Joohyun! You're home!" There was a big smile on her face when she heard me enter the room.

I timidly smiled at her and removed my shoes.

She quickly ran to my side and hugged me tight, "I know you had a long day."

"Thank you, Seulgi."

_It is when you're alone that you realize she's been there for you since the beginning._

  
  


"Hey." She softly nudged me while I'm buried inside my comforter. "I brought ice cream."

"It's okay just put it inside the fridge."

"I won't talk."

I raised the covers, and there I saw her warm smile ready to brush my worries away.

I pulled her into a tight hug.

  
  


The ice cream melted and so did my sadness.

  
  


_It is when things are tough that you feel the love she announces daily._

I removed my glasses and massaged my temples.

Nothing is going right.

Seulgi walked past me and saw how stressed I am. She pouted and took a seat in front of me.

"You want to take a rest?"

I shook my head, "No. The deadline is tomorrow, I have to finish this tonight."

She held my hand and kissed my forehead, "I love you."

  
  


She came back with a mug of hot chocolate with a post-it saying: "I believe in you. Ace that presentation, wifey."

_It is when you start paying attention that you realize the world doesn't only throw rocks at you, but also to her._

  
  


"Are you sure it's not benign?" I asked for the 10th time.

Seulgi gently tapped my lap and gave me her wide smile.

I felt angry seeing her still smiling despite being diagnosed of stage 4 lung cancer.

I was mad at her for not telling me sooner.

But I was mad at myself for not putting her first.

Because that's what she did.

  
  


_It is when she's finally gone that you realize that you wanted her to stay._

**Time of death: 3:26 am.**

"I'm sorry, wifey."

  
  
  
  


_**Sa ika-sampung beses, muli silang nagkita, para sa huling pagkakataon, upang tapusin ang kasunduan na kanilang nilagdaan noon.** _

  
  
  
  


“Anong ibig mong sabihin? Anong kontrata?” Kunot na kunot ang noo ni Irene. Kababalik niya lang mula sa limang araw niyang balik sa lupa bago siya tuluyang umakyat. Katatapos lang din ng paghahatol sa kanya, naglalaban ang kagustuhan niyang mamahinga ng tuluyan at ang boses sa utak niya na manatili rito at antayin na lamang si Seulgi, handa naman siya kahit ilang dekada ang abutin nito.

“Pumirma kayo ng kontrata ni Seulgi noon, ukol sa susunod niyong mga buhay.” Kalmado niyang sambit, “Ika-sampu niyo na ‘to, Irene.”

“Sampu?” Bulong niya sa kanyang sarili. “Maraming beses na kami nagkita? Kaya pala para-“

“Kaya parang kilala mo na siya? Oo, ganoon na nga.”

“Hindi ko ba siya pwedeng antayin?” 

May pagsisisi sa boses ni Irene, pagsisisi na hindi niya ginamit ang huling buhay nila para hagilapin ni Seulgi. Pero ano bang magagawa niya? Hindi naman niya alam na itinakda na sila noon pa, at na si Seulgi pala ang nakatali sa kaluluwa niya.

“Hindi na. Naantay ka na ni Seulgi nung unang buhay niyo.”

“Sabi ko na nga ba may dahilan yung limang araw na ‘yun.” Tumawa siya ng mahina ang tumitig sa nakadikit na litrato ng bintana sa pader. “Huling patikim na pala ng tadhana ‘yung pagkikita namin na ‘yun.”

Tahimik lang ang bantay, hindi naman talaga siya nakakaramdam ng emosyon kaya hindi niya alam kung paano tumugon sa mga sitwasyon na ganito.

“Hindi ba pwedeng isa pang ulit?”

Umiling ang bantay, “Huwag mong abusuhin, ang pusa nga siyam lang.”

Suminghap si Irene at ngumuso. Napasinghap din tuloy ang bantay, “Hindi ka ba nakapagpaalam?”

“Eh sabi mo huwag ako gagawa ng kahit anong makakaudlot ng pagtawid ko..”

“Sabi ko rin, gawin mo na lahat.”

“Ang gulo mo.” Sagot ni Irene habang nakasimangot. “Ano ang hatol?”

Tumingin ang bantay sa kanya. “Aakyat ka na.”

“Edi maganda.” Malungkot niyang sambit. Tumayo na siya at naghanda na sa mahabang paglalakad patungo sa gate.

Iyon naman talaga ang nakaplanong gagawin niya at tska matagal na niya itong hinihiling. Kada magdaan ang pasko, idinudulog niya ang makaakyat na. Nagbago lang ito nang makilala niya si Seulgi nang bumisita siya sa shed.

Lintek na tadhana ito.

“Ano ang sinabi mo sa kanya?” Inayos na rin ng bantay ang mga dapat niyang bitbitin sa paglalakad nila. Aabutin sila ng ilang buwan bago makarating sa gate ng langit.

“Sabi ko sa kanya, na. kung hindi man kami swinerte ngayon…” Tumingin siya sa bantay. “...baka sa susunod, oo.”

**Author's Note:**

> gusto ko lang i-share, while writing, tinanong ko ang sarili ko kung ano ba ang depinisyon ng hintayan ng langit. after some months, napagnilayan ko na ang ‘langit’ para kina Seulgi at Irene ay ang kaligayahan na madarama nila nang magkasama. Sa sampung buhay na ipinagkaloob sa kanila, patuloy nilang hinanap ang isa’t-isa para makamtan iyon.


End file.
